


Gangland

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: Blake wanted out, out of the gang, out of the life, out from under Adam’s control.  She has one chance, to accept the hit on a member of a rival gang.  A woman by the name of Yang Xiao Long.Sorry, I've said it before but I seriously suck at summaries.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck and my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it down. Thanks for reading!

The room was dark for the most part which appealed to her. The only light came from the multicolored flashing lights and lasers that continually panned the dance floor occasionally bouncing off the thick fog that pumped constantly from the machine. There was nothing quite like a nightclub where you could be surrounded by people and essentially disappear, just another face in the endless sea of faces, which is exactly what she wanted tonight.

The alcohol was giving her a light buzz, that fueled with the deep bass of the reggae song that was currently bumping through the speakers gave her a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time, freedom, and by god she was determined to hold onto that freedom no matter what it cost her. Tonight was for her, her one chance to earn that freedom, but until the opportunity and target presented itself, she was going to make the most of it.

She was out on the dance floor, arms in the air surrendering to the song, hips swaying teasingly from side to side, head bopping to the rhythm, while her happy smile was more of a sexy smirk. God she had missed this, letting lose, and just having fun. It would have been perfect if not for the drunk sweaty men that seemed to line up to enter her happy little bubble with their lame pickup lines, trying to hit on her. Don’t get her wrong, it was nice to feel wanted, desired, lusted after. She had forgotten what that felt like, but tonight she wanted none of that. Most took the hint right away and slunk off to nurse their bruised egos, but others needed a harsher telling off, not wanting to accept the rejection unless she spelled it out clearly for them.

“Excuse me.”  
Blake rolled her eyes at the tap on her shoulder. She hated people touching her without her permission. She didn’t even bother turning around when she answered.  
“Not interested.”  
“But I haven’t even said anything yet.”  
“Still not interested.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
Blake huffed as she lost her patience. “Look asshole, I said I’m not,” Blake turned to stare down said asshole, but her words caught in her throat when her golden eyes met lilac. The woman was stunning.  
The blonde smiled brightly at her and finished Blake’s sentence for her. “Interested. Yeah, I got it. Sorry for bothering you beautiful. Have a good night,” she winked then disappeared into the crowd before Blake could get a word out.

“Well fuck me.”  
“Sure!” Some guy said cheerfully as he started to grind against her side.  
“Not you,” Blake said and shoved him away so she could begin her search for the mystery woman. The club was huge, and she had a mission, but it couldn’t hurt to spend a little time searching for her and while she was at it maybe find out more about her target. The only information she was given was a name, Yang Xiao Long, that and she was told to tread lightly when asking about her.

At first glance you wouldn’t guess Blake was currently a member of one of the top three gangs that currently ruled the city, the White Fang. When she had first joined, they were so different. They were a small group that mostly stole from the uber rich and what they stole they used the profit to help their community. Blake may have romanticized what they did a bit and it was fine, until it wasn’t. Their leader, Adam Taurus, wasn’t happy with their current position and wanted to expand his territory and his power. He began to kill indiscriminately and the community they once helped now feared them. 

There was only one gang that Adam was truly afraid of and currently stood in his way, the Red Raven Clan. Anyone who was anyone knew of Raven Branwen, and if they were smart, they feared her. She didn’t know what her target had to do with the Red Raven Clan, but Adam was positive if this Yang Xiao Long was taken out it would go a long way to increasing his power.

That’s where Blake came in. She wanted out, out of the gang, out of the life, out from under Adam’s control, but one just didn’t leave the gang, not without permission, unless they wanted to be hunted down and killed for their betrayal. Adam gave his word, on his honor, in front of the entire gang, that if Blake took out Xiao Long, she would be free to go. Her duties thus far mostly extended to theft and helping in fights. She had flat out refused when the gang went down this darker path to murder people and now, she was being given this choice, her freedom for a life. The thought of actually having to take another life had chilled her to the bone, but in the end, she reluctantly agreed, which is how she found herself half lit in a dance club.

After half an hour Blake had finally given up her search for the blonde bombshell not only that she hadn’t gained any knowledge on her target. Anyone who knew the woman immediately clammed up when her name was dropped. Deciding she needed some air to clear her head she headed up to the roof bar.

It was a lot quieter up here and the atmosphere was a lot more chill. There were couches set up in front of numerous firepits, while waitresses brought around drinks to the patrons. She was surprised to see that it was mostly empty except for a handful of people.  
A man wearing a pure black suit made a beeline straight for Blake.  
“Miss, you aren’t allowed up here. This is a VIP area only.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know.”  
She watched the man straighten up as he glanced behind her.  
“Relax Tukson, she’s with me.”  
“Yes, of course,” he said bowing his head repeatedly as he made his escape.

“Thanks for that,” Blake said and turned to see humor dancing in beautiful lilac eyes.  
“No problem, not interested,” the blonde chuckled. “In case you forgot, I’m asshole.”  
“Uh yeah, sorry about that,” Blake smiled weakly.  
“No worries, I get it. Feel free to stay up here as long as you like, and the drinks are free up here so enjoy,” she said as she turned to walk away.  
“Wait!” Blake spat out. The woman turned to eye her curiously.  
“Um, would you like to have a drink with me?”  
She quirked a brow at her. “I thought you weren’t interested.”  
“I’m allowed to change my mind, aren’t I?”  
“I suppose so. Shall we?” She gestured to a table and Blake led the way.

“What can I get for you?” the waitress asked as soon as they sat.  
“I’ll have a Moscow mule,” Blake answered.  
“Got it, and you hot stuff?” the waitress asked as she unashamedly flirted. “The usual?”  
“Yeah, thanks Gwen.”  
When the waitress walked away Blake looked at her companion curiously.  
“Come here often?”  
“You could say that,” She shrugged. “So, tell me beautiful, I’ve never seen you before. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m looking for someone actually.”  
“Oh? Maybe I can help with that. Who are you looking for?”  
“Her name is Yang Xiao Long. Have you heard of her?”  
“I have actually. Why on earth are you looking for her?”  
Blake sighed. “It’s a long story and you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Try me,” she smiled and gestured for her to continue.  
“I would, for some reason I feel compelled to spill my guts to you, but I can’t. I learned a long time ago not to trust anyone.”

“I see. Well you’re in luck. I happen to be Yang.”  
“You. No, you can’t be. Please tell me you’re joking.”  
“Sorry sweetheart, but I am Yang. You seem disappointed.”  
“You have no idea,” Blake said as she pulled out her gun and held it on her.  
“Well fuck me. Beautiful and deadly,” Yang laughed. “Just my luck. The first beautiful girl I talk to pulls a gun on me. Are you planning to use it?”  
“I-I don’t have a choice. I’m really sorry if that matters to you.”  
“You always have a choice.”  
“I don’t it’s the only way I can get out.”  
“Well I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but you seemed to have made up your mind. Can you at least tell me your name?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Consider it a last request.”  
“Blake, Blake Belladonna.”  
“Well, it’s very nice to be killed by you Blake,” Yang chuckled humorlessly.

“Aren’t you scared?”  
“Terrified, but we all gotta go sometime and I can think of worse ways to die than being shot by a beautiful woman.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“So I’ve been told. Now are we going to do this, or have you changed your mind.”  
“I really am sorry,” Blake sighed as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger twice before dropping the gun and vaulting over the roof to the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was originally supposed to be a one shot dealio, but I received a few requests for another chapter, so here it is :). Thanks for reading <3

The buildings flew by in a blur as Blake ran flat out trying not to think about what she had just done. She ran until her legs burned and her lungs ached, ran from the ghost of that smile and flirtatious lilac eyes, she ran until she felt as if she would collapse, then she ran some more. When she finally crossed into White Fang territory, she slowed her pace and veered down an alley, slumping to the ground in a heap, ignoring the smell of trash, vomit, and piss. The vision of Yang’s face flashed into her mind. She scrambled to her feet and began to vomit heroically. When her stomach was empty and her throat burned from bile, she slumped back down and began to sob uncontrollably.

She felt empty, a shell of her former self. She wasn’t sure how long she spent there, but eventually she wandered the streets until her feet carried her to her apartment. She was determined to leave that night, she sure as fuck had earned her freedom. She packed a bag full of what she considered essentials, then headed to the White Fang hideout.

The first thing that she noticed was everyone seemed to be in a good mood. When someone noticed she had come in they began to applause. _Fucking applause_. Blake felt her stomach trying to revolt against her again as she tried to keep herself from gaging.

“And there she is!” Adam smirked approvingly as he stood on a podium. “Come up here Blake! We are about to watch the video again.”  
“Did you say v-v-video?”  
“Of course. You didn’t think I’d just take your word that you had done the deed did you? I had you followed. Miss high and mighty, I will never kill anyone, you’re one of us after all.”  
“No, no I’m not. I did what you asked now I want out. I want my freedom.”  
Adam’s smile was anything but friendly. She unconsciously took a step back, trying to keep out of his reach.  
“You are free to go of course.”  
Blake nodded once and began to leave when Adam spoke again.  
“But you may be safer here with us. There’s already a contract out on you Blake.”  
“Th-there is?”  
“Well what did you expect after who you just murdered,” he said smugly as if he alone knew all the secrets to the universe.  
“Who was she? Was she that high up in the Clan to deserve immediate retaliation?”  
“Oh Blake, Blake, Blake. I don’t know if that woman was even Clan. She may not have been.”  
“What!”  
“She could have been just an innocent cog in all this.”  
“You-you don’t know?”  
“Nobody does.”  
“Then why would you have me kill her!”  
“She may not have been clan, but she was far more important to Raven personally, that’s all we have been able to find out” Adam smiled manically.

Blake felt dizzy. She couldn’t breathe as panic started to fill her. Adam was laughing and Blake snapped.  
“ _You fucking asshole_. You played me.”  
“Careful Blake don’t forget who you’re talking to,” he threatened, voice low and dangerous.  
“You go to hell. I still want out. I’d rather take my chances alone than stay here.”  
“Suit yourself. Since you are no longer White Fang you have fifteen minutes to leave our territory.”  
She nodded and turned to leave.  
“If things don’t…work out for you out there, I may be willing to take you back if you beg.”  
“I will _never_ beg. Not to you, not to anyone.”  
“I guess we’ll see. Now, if you’re not out of our territory in the allotted time, I’m afraid we will have to gun you down. Nothing personal.”  
Blake was about to spout a sarcastic remark but decided to save her breath.

It took her ten minutes to get out of the territory and another ten before she finally slowed her pace. She just crossed into the area currently ruled by the Huntresses. If she played her cards right, she could take a few days here to come up with a plan and hopefully gather enough money to leave the city for good. Would her parents welcome her back home if they knew what she had done? She didn’t know but right now that was her best option, her only option.

She turned down a street in search of a cheap motel. She hadn’t been to this section often. Her targets were normally located in the uber rich area everyone called the Empire, where money ruled all, and most of the cities police forces were centered and actually worked to uphold the law. There were other police stations scattered throughout gang territories but those were few and far between and so corrupt they could give the gangs a run for their money.

She spotted a motel that she could endure for a night, maybe two if she pushed it. She aimed her legs toward it when the flash of lights and a siren blared behind her. She was fucked. If she ran, they wouldn’t hesitate to shoot her in the back, hell even if she complied to all their demands, they may still shoot her just for fun.

She heard car doors slam and the snaps of gun holsters unfastening.  
“Freeze! Show us your hands!”  
Blake froze and slowly raised her hands high into the air. She felt rough hands clasp cold metal cuffs around her wrists before she was slammed forcefully on the hood of the police car before she and her bag were searched. When she was shoved into the backseat Blake finally spoke.  
“Am I under arrest?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Can you at least tell me why I’m being detained.”  
The officer glared at her, “I said shut up or I’ll make you shut up.”

She spent the rest of the night in a cell. At least it was warm, free, and had edible food. She had slept fitfully through the rest of the night and well into the next day. She thought about asking for a lawyer and her one phone call but knew she would just be laughed at. She did ask why she had been arrested but the answer she received wasn’t a good sign.  
“Oh, you’re not arrested, in fact you were never here.”  
There’s no clock so she had no idea how long she had been there. The sun had set long ago when they finally fetched her from her cell. She’s handcuffed and thrown back into a cruiser. Panic starts to set in when a hood is placed over her head.  
“Make one sound and you’ll regret it.”  
Blake bit hard on her lip to make sure no sound escaped as the engine started and the car began to move. When she’s grabbed from the vehicle, she hears more voices joining the officers. She strained to hear what they’re saying but can only make out a few words before she’s thrown into the trunk of a car. She feels a sharp prick in her arm, then feels nothing.

She’s jolted awake when a sharp, cruel slap smacks her across her face. She tried to move, but she’s been tied down to a chair.  
“Wake up bitch. Oh, you fucked up. You fucked up bad,” the man in a pure black suit sneers.  
“What,” the air wheezes out of her when she’s punched full force in the stomach, once, twice, three times, until what little she ate comes spewing from her mouth all over the man’s shoe.  
He looks at her disgusted and presses his soiled shoe up to her lip.  
“You whore. You fucking lick that shit off my shoe right fucking now.”  
“Fuck you,” Blake growled with absolute defiance burning in her eyes. He kicked her hard in the face and Blake spat blood.

She vaguely hears a door open and shut before the hood is replaced and she’s untied from the chair and moved to another room. This time when the hood is removed Blake trembles and knows nothing but fear. The blood red eyes hold power, inspires terror, instills horror, even the devil himself would tremble before those eyes, they are where nightmares are borne from.  
“Do you know who I am Blake Belladonna?”  
Blake nodded.  
“Say it.”  
“Ra-Ra-Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter still leaves what happened to Yang a mystery I will probably write one more chapter for it. Once again thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Raven moved around her desk and grabbed Blake’s face firmly in her hands. Blake whimpered, she wanted to wince away but was too scared to move.  
Raven’s voice hinted to barely controlled fury when she scanned over Blake’s face, taking in all the injuries. “Who. Did. This.”  
“I did.”  
Raven shot daggers at him. “And _who_ gave you permission to do that?”  
He stuttered out his response. “No-no-no one. I-I-I just thought.”  
“That. Was your first mistake. Thinking.”  
“I-I’m sorry. P-p-please forgive me.”  
Blake saw the man visibly quivering in terror. She couldn’t blame him and wouldn’t be surprised if he pissed himself.  
“It is not me you should be asking forgiveness from, in fact,” Raven eyed Blake curiously.  
“Blake, I leave his life in your hands. You can either give him as good as he gave you or we can take him out back and shoot him in the head.”  
“P-please, I have a family,” he begged Blake.  
“Do. Not. Beg. It’s pathetic. Did my Yang beg when she stared death in the eyes? No. Now Ms. Belladonna, choose.”

Blake stood on shaky legs and punched him hard in the stomach, then repeatedly in the face until he passed out.  
“Good,” Raven said and sat back down. “Get him out of my office.”  
“Now Blake I have some questions for you, and you will answer them, understood?”  
Blake nodded, keeping her head down and eyes averted. There was no doubt she would answer every one of her questions. She didn’t owe Adam or the White Fang anything.  
“Which gang do you belong to?”  
“I don’t belong to one.”  
“Who ordered the hit on Yang?”  
“Adam Taurus, the-the leader of the White Fang.”  
“Why did he order the hit?”  
“He said that by taking out Yang it would go a long way to increasing his power and territory.”  
“Why would he think that?”  
“I don’t know. He just said she was important to you personally, but that was all they knew.”  
“Now this is important so look me in the eyes when you answer. Why did you agree to take the hit?”

Blake looked up and shrank at the stare. She never believed Adam on the rare occasions he talked about Raven and how she had rightfully earned her reputation. He was stupid if he ever thought he could go up against her and win.

“I-I didn’t want to, I swear,” she said, voice trembling. “But-but I was once a part of the White Fang. I wanted out and you can’t just leave. In order to earn my freedom, I-I had to do it.”  
“And the thought to come to me with this instead never crossed your mind?”  
“He,” Blake swallowed hard. “He has spies everywhere. He made me believe if I betrayed him, he could get to me anywhere.”  
Raven nodded. “If it were up to me Blake Belladonna, you would already be dead, and every single member of the White Fang would be found and slaughtered for what you’ve done.”  
Blake was about to say something and thought better of it.  
“Instead I give you this choice. Work for me until the debt you owe for what you’ve done has been paid or I have you killed. What will you?”  
Blake had just earned her freedom and now she was about to be tossed into an even deadlier gang, but fuck, she wanted to live more than she wanted her freedom.

“I’ll work for you.”  
“Wise choice, but know this, if you try to run before your debt is paid, I will have you hunted down and killed. Then I will hunt down and kill _any_ remaining family members you have. Aunts, parents, siblings, children, it doesn’t matter, they’ll all be killed. After that is done, I will find any friends you may have and kill them and their families as well until there is no one left who could remember you. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“And do you believe I would do it?”  
“Yes. I believe you.”  
“Good. It was my daughter who convinced me to spare you,” Raven said with a fond smile that Blake didn’t know she was capable of. “She is whom you will be working for until your debt has been paid.”  
“How-how will I know when it has been paid?”  
“When she says it has.” Raven nodded to yet another thug in a black suit and she was led from the office.

As soon as Blake left the office, she heard a familiar voice she never thought she’d hear again.  
“Blake?”  
“Ilia? Oh my god!” Blake said as she enveloped Ilia in a hug. “I thought you were dead!”  
“Nope. Very much alive.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I heard you were here, and I came as fast as I could.”  
“No, I mean _here_ , here.”  
“Remember back when things started to change in the Fang and how we talked about how we couldn’t be a part of Adam losing his mind?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“Adam, he caught wind plus he was pissed that you weren’t accepting his advances and claimed that you were some sort of traitor. He ordered me to kill you and I-I could never do that. I left that night and I sought out the Red Raven Clan. Adam would have hunted me down, but I made sure it got back to him that I joined the Clan. He can’t touch me here.”

Blake looked stunned. “Wow, just wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“But isn’t the Clan just as bad if not worse than the Fang?”  
“Oh no way, I mean they do kill people, but not indiscriminately. They do so much good for the people of their sector plus Raven owns a great deal of property, not just in her territory but also in the Kingdom. She has a lot of legitimate businesses that are all run by her daughter.”  
“I didn’t even know she had a daughter.”  
“Technically she has two one by blood one through marriage.”  
“Raven is married?” Blake said shocked and had Ilia laughing.  
“Yeah, Summer is a wonderful lady.”  
“You said her daughter runs her legitimate businesses’?”  
“Oh yeah, and my god Blake she is probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She’s funny and kind and fucking hot.”  
Blake laughed. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Are you hungry?”  
“Starving.”  
“Alright, we can head down to the kitchens. I’m sure one of the cooks can make us something.”  
“Where are we exactly?”  
“Red Raven headquarters, in the heart of her territory. And trust me they do everything in style. This place is a mansion, not the lame warehouse the Fang operated out of.”  
“Is this where I’ll be staying?”  
“I’m not sure. I have an apartment in the Kingdom, and you could stay with me, but that isn’t up to me.”  
“It’s not?”  
“Well I don’t pay for it, so no.”

“Now what are you doing here? I never thought you’d actually get out.”  
“I, well, I killed someone that Raven cared about and instead of killing me she said I could repay my debt by working for her.”  
“Wow, I just never thought you’d,” Ilia trailed off.  
“Me either.”  
“Who did you kill?”  
“A woman named Yang Xiao Long.”  
“What? You’re fucking with me right now, aren’t you?”  
“No, I’m not. I wish I was.”  
“You tried to kill Yang?”  
Blake nodded.  
“I’m actually shocked Raven didn’t kill you right away.”  
“She said her daughter convinced her to spare me.”  
Ilia laughed.  
“This isn’t funny Ilia!”  
“God Blake, only you,” Ilia chuckled.  
“What is so funny?”  
“Blake, Yang _is_ Raven’s daughter. She’s who I work for and who you’ll be working for too.”  
“That-that’s impossible. I killed her last night.”  
They turned into the kitchen and Ilia chuckled when Blake’s jaw dropped open.  
“She looks pretty lively for a dead woman.”

Blake couldn’t breathe. There she stood wearing black slacks and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She could see the white of bandages on her left shoulder, but other than that she looked whole, perfect, and _alive_. When Yang looked up and smiled at her Blake thought she would pass out.  
“H-how?”  
“Surely, you know that it’s generally considered a good idea to keep your eyes open when you pull a trigger, right, sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the last sentence goes to Mikahl! (Thanks and I hope you don't mind that I used it. It just fit so perfectly!). This is the last chapter I have planned for this fic since it was originally just going to be a one shot XD! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
